In many food and drink packaging applications, there is demand for a high level of barrier action with respect to gases, water vapor and flavors. For this reason, use is usually made of polypropylene films which have been metallized or have been coated with polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC). In the case of PVDC-coated films—as with metallizing—the coating takes place in a second operation, which makes the packaging markedly more expensive. Ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers (EVOH) likewise exhibit strong barrier action. However, films modified with EVOH are particularly sensitive to moisture, and this limits their range of application. In addition, due to their poor mechanical properties they have relatively high thickness or have to be laminated with other materials at high cost. The disposal of EVOH-modified films after they have been used is also more complicated than that of other films. In addition to this, some raw materials are not approved by the authorities or are unsuitable for producing packaging for food or drink.